


make you feel pure

by sublimation



Series: punctum [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attention Kink, Body Worship, Breastplay, F/M, Honestly if contemplating your place in the universe is your kink this is the right fic for you, Oral Sex, Outercourse, PWP, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, existential crises midsex, sex with your girlfriend so good that it opens your third eye, soft dom allura, so… Allura has definitely fucked in her swanky upside down pool right?, stumbling upon all the embarrassing kinks youre into midsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation/pseuds/sublimation
Summary: After all he’d been through, it couldn’t be clearer that universal forces had bent themselves backwards to pull him into the orbit of someone who cared for him, who trusted him, and who needed his care and trust just as much. Someone infinitely kind and intense and cool who knew about his damage and about all the ways he messed up, and wasn’t put off by it. Someone who was in this together with him until the end, whatever that end may be. To think that he pledged his life to the princess long before he knew any of this, how could he not believe in fate?





	make you feel pure

Shiro patrolled the halls of the castle when he couldn’t sleep. He called it patrolling in his head, because it stopped his conscience from nagging him for not being useful if he wasn’t going to rest. _Oh!,_ his conscience would say. _He’s_ not _aimlessly walking, he’s_ patrolling. _I can chill for five fucking minutes if_ that’s _the case._

His footsteps echoed down an empty corridor of one of the upper floors. One of Shiro’s least visited areas here. There was a door here that he'd seen once or twice, but never looked behind. Shiro placed his palm on its panel and the door opened for him with a quiet hiss. The room within was brightly lit inside, a sign that it was in use somehow. But the wide open space was empty, aside from four columns. A few steps in, he heard a tiny splash. It echoed like a cave across the high walls and hard floors of the chamber. 

Shiro’s face snapped up toward the source of the sound, reacting so quickly that logic—Things splash _down_ , not _up_ —had no time to occur to him. It took logic another few seconds to process what was on the ceiling once his eyes took it in.

A swimming pool. An enormous, opulent swimming pool seemingly pinned up there by the four columns. A wavy brown and white shape swam beneath its shimmering surface. Shiro walked with his head craned back uncomfortably far until he stood directly under the gently rippling water.

Allura’s face rose out from under it with her lips parted in a tiny gasp for air. Wet hair clung tight to the sides of her face, then fanned out on the surface of the pool. An image so fanciful, it sent his head spinning. Everything about the princess already felt so surreal, and moments like these really pushed it into absurdly dreamlike. Greek poets composing myths about nymphs more beautiful than goddesses couldn’t have envisioned a scene this wonderful. 

Her eyes looked nearly the same shade as the water around her when they spotted Shiro staring up at her (or was it down from her perspective?). “What are you still doing awake?”

“I was wondering the same about you.” The straight angle his neck was craned at deepened his voice a little. “Actually, no, I wasn’t. I'm wondering how that water isn't pouring down on me.”

“It's a pool,” Allura said brightly, and a huge smile broke over her face. 

Oh, no, she thought he’d never seen one before.

“I—Yeah, we have pools on earth too.”

Her face fell. “Why are you asking how they work, then?”

“They're not like this. They're in the floor. They—Uh, there’s basically no situation on Earth where two people would be standing like we are to have a casual chat.”

A puzzled hum from Allura. “Hmm. You should come in if it's tiring your neck.”

Shiro’s head swung back to level so he could search around for a ladder of some sort leading up. Maybe behind one of the columns? Nope, there’s nothing. He felt like he was doing poorly at a point and click game here. Allura stifled a giggle above.

He looked back up. “I don't know how.”

A fond, adoring laugh bubbled out of her before she could stop it. “Oh, Shiro, that's adorable. You're like a baby.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and thought of saying _I_ am _only six_ , but he already tried that joke with Coran once and it didn't fly. The concept of leap years simply didn't translate, and Shiro wasn't about to get into explaining it now. Especially not without Pidge there to fill in his blanks. He didn’t actually remember as much about the purpose of leap years as someone born in one probably should.

Allura walked him through it with amused patience. Touching a certain spot on the pillar activated it. It opened up into a cylindrical pod for him to step into. Like an elevator? Alteans sure loved pods. It closed, wrapping Shiro in the glow of those familiar blue lights he’d begun to equate with home. When it opened again, he was at the poolside and miraculously right side up. He didn’t feel it move up, much less _flip him over._

Allura laughed again at the awestruck look on Shiro’s face when he stepped out. He meandered toward the edge of the pool and she swam to meet him there. Milky spotlights undulated beneath the surface, shivering and glowing bright behind her.

“Are you coming in or do I need to teach you how to swim in Altean water as well?”

“Big talk for someone who thought cows make milkshakes.” 

“Come here.” Allura placed her palms on the rim of the pool and lifted her upper body out of the water. 

Shiro knelt in time to meet her halfway for a kiss. 

He still had a hard time reconciling what he thought she deserved with what she wanted. He didn’t argue about it, though. It wasn’t his place to tell Allura what is or isn’t good enough for her. He simply took everything she wanted him to have. He took her soft lips and her smart tongue and her strong arms and tried not to think about how little he had to offer in return.

Their arrangement hadn’t changed much. There was no way around the reasons why their relationship started the way it did, as just sex. There was no time for more than that in the midst of war. Even if they had time, there was nowhere to _go_ in the middle of outer space. The only place they had any privacy was in Allura’s room. The only free moment they had were the late hours after everyone they needed to speak with went to sleep. 

There were small changes. Times when she dismissed Shiro last from the command room just to give him a kiss goodbye. Sitting next to each other at meals, thighs touching beneath the table. Quiet moments when they walked side by side down an empty corridor and she slipped her hand into his until they had to part ways. 

Right after most missions, one or both of them would be too tired and sore to do much other than lie close and listen to each other breathe in the dark. It wasn’t the most passionate thing in the world, but he still missed it each time their rest schedule didn’t align for it. Being wanted somewhere, but not expected to do anything, was a new sensation for Shiro. Not a bad one, but one that left him unsure. He’d been in his comfort zone when he thought Allura just wanted him out of convenience. If she only wanted a relief or a distraction, Shiro would’ve been happy to serve that purpose. He liked having a clear-cut aim, a yes/no way to judge if he’s doing well. 

What Allura wanted from him was too simple, too generous. Shiro couldn’t even get a kiss from her without having an existential crisis in those two seconds.

 _Plip!_ That was the sound of Allura dropping back into the pool. Shiro dabbed away water smeared over his nose and chin with the back of his hand. When he looked back, she was treading water and staring up at him expectantly. 

“... What?”

“Didn’t you come here to use the pool?”

“Oh. Actually, no. I would’ve brought something to swim in,” Shiro said. Then added, “If I had anything.”

A mischievous smile crept onto Allura’s face. “You don’t need anything to swim.”

Shiro huffed an incredulous little chuckle. “Right, I’ll just dive naked into the royal swimming pool.”

“Why not? It’s _my_ pool.”

“And I don’t see _you_ skinny dipping in it.”

Allura rolled her eyes and dipped beneath the water. She stayed down there for a while. Shiro thought he saw movement, but couldn’t make out much through the wavy water besides her long hair swirling around and above her. Was he getting a version of the silent treatment right now...?

Finally, she came up for breath. One hand ran through her hair, smoothing it back from her face. The other hand took something out of the water and dropped it at his feet with a splat. Allura’s bathing suit was the same color as her uniform; white with elements of pink, blue, and black. It was also lying on the tile right now. 

Fuck. He was not prepared for this. It took him a few seconds to find words to form.

“Allura, anyone could come in and—”

She spoke over him, “Never stopped us before.”

“—see you,” Shiro finished lamely.

“Is that spark gone?” Allura whipped her face to the side, hands coming up to hold her own shoulders and lashes falling over her cheeks in her performance of a crestfallen expression. 

Shiro reached out to scoop his hand into the pool and threw a splash at her. 

“No, it’s fine!” Allura choked, either pretending to sob or forcing down laughter. “I’ve just never known rejection like this.”

“Oh my god.”

Only the sound of laces coming untied convinced Allura to finally look up. Shiro pulled his boots off, tucked his socks neatly into them, and stood up. The princess’ desolate act dropped as abruptly as it had come. Something warm expanded in Shiro’s chest, taken over by a sudden reminder of how lucky he was. Allura smothered her playful, silly side around others, even him, for a long time. But not anymore.

“Would you like me to turn around?” Something about the smile she said it with was a little wicked, despite the polite tone. A smirk that told him she could intuit what he would like. She just wanted to make him say it. 

Shiro’s blood ran hot beneath his skin, a little embarrassed and a lot turned on by her eyes on him like this. “No, don't.”

“You want me to watch?”

“Yes, please.”

“Go on, then. Jacket first.”

He pulled the zipper of his vest. Opening it and letting it fall away from his shoulders didn't have any dramatic effect, since nothing was revealed. Just his long sleeve undershirt. Still, Allura swam back to the edge of the pool and crossed her arms over it, staring up in thrilled anticipation. 

Shiro’s fingers twisted the hem of his shirt, playing with it.  “I actually don’t remember the last I even saw a pool.” 

“No?” Allura’s gaze fell away from his face, down to his waistband, where Shiro’s hands stalled for time. 

“Not like this. The garrison had one, but it wasn’t ever used for fun.”

“Does that mean you haven’t— _skinny dipped_ —not once?” She stumbled a bit over the phrase, like it was foreign to her tongue, and Shiro realized minutes ago must have been her first time hearing it. 

“Not everyone lives in palaces with private pools, princess.”

Allura responded with a scoff, though she went silent when his hands let go of the shirt and took off his belt instead. He could swear he saw a little shiver in her shoulders from the sound of it slithering out of his belt loops. The buckle hit the floor with a jingle that echoed over tile. It felt so quiet, suddenly. Shiro swallowed thickly and pulled his shirt off over his head.

He used to feel nervous about her seeing this part, the first few times. Nervous that there would be a flicker of pity in her eyes, or an involuntary flinch, at his badly damaged skin. Crinkled up burns, honeycombed patches of pits, puckered puncture wounds, serrated lines in all directions. Truly gross textures spread out, and often overlapping, all over the skin he normally kept covered. He couldn’t describe the mess where his arm met prosthetic. She didn’t cringe, never frowned at the sight. 

So now, he watched her face intently, desperate each time to know nothing had changed her mind since the last. Her eyes on him were bright enough to burn as the shirt fell away. He could feel their smoulder over the lines of his arms, his chest. 

“Imagine my luck,” she said, “That the most handsome human is my paladin.”

“Out of five? I guess that’s not bad.” 

He joked, but warm ripples of reassurance travelled down Shiro’s back, filled him with the confidence to turn his back to her before unzipping his pants, feeling her gazing up and down his back, his legs. 

“Shiro,” she whined at his teasing, “You’re stalling.”

“Yeah,” he answered simply, stripped down to his underwear.

He looked back to Allura, who no longer had both arms resting on the rim of the pool. Just one. He was burning. He didn’t normally, ever, do anything like this, but… She hadn’t said to stop. He ran a hand down his body, counting ribs, along the groove of muscle down the center of his abdomen, over the flat skin in between the dip of his hip bones. She followed it as if she couldn’t look away. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband and when he pushed it down—Allura made a sound that confirmed exactly what he wondered that hand beneath the water might be doing.

“Come here,” she ordered, firm and urgent, the moment he was out of his underwear.

Shiro fell to a knee and Allura pushed herself up and out again, water dripping from her chin and her breasts. Like before, their mouths met halfway. He bent over to slot his open mouth against hers, craving that instant validation. Unlike before, this was no quick peck. Desire crackled between their shifting tongues like static in the air before a lightning strike. After a few moments, Shiro let out a quiet groan between kisses, and just like that, Allura pulled him under.

He felt her arm swing around his neck in time to resist if he wanted to. Instead, he took a gulp of air and let himself be dragged down. Sailors would fling themselves overboard for the songs of sirens not half as enthralling. 

He braced for cold, but it never hit. The water swallowed him in warmth. Allura wrapped her legs around his waist as she sunk backwards, a flurry of bubbles rising around them. It wasn’t until Shiro’s feet found the floor, and he rose from the water with Allura’s arm still slung over his shoulder, that they broke the kiss. 

The first thing she did was laugh. Shiro’s grey hairs were flattened over his eyes and he didn’t want to know how ridiculous that looked. Allura swept them out of his face for him, took a moment to adjust his hair in a way that pleased her, then looked him in the eyes. She was so close, almost nose to nose, and so, _so_ breathtaking. She was so radiant, so much, too much to take in without being overwhelmed. 

Shiro had never been able to handle feelings of inadequacy well, or even rationally. What was he supposed to do with _Allura?_

She rocked against him, so easily in the weightlessness of water, and a wave of need struck him like a punch to the gut. 

“Oh,” he said at the heat of her mouth on his again while she ground her hips in circles. “ _Oh_ ,” at her soft chest slipping against his and the sensation of her nipples getting harder by the second. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” at his hardness sliding along the cleft of her ass as she did so. She sighed in return each time, as if it were a call-and-response.

Shiro slid a hand up the back of her thigh, over the curve of her butt, between her open legs. His knuckle brushed over her satin-soft lips, teasing them open but not pushing inside. She bumped back against it invitingly, but he kept pressing that knuckle in shallow circles at her entrance until it wrenched his name out of her in the shape of a frustrated, trembling moan. “ _Shiro._ ”

He obliged and unfurled his fingers. Shiro didn’t even have time to do anything with them, Allura’s hips rut down the moment she felt it and sank onto his middle and index finger in one thrust. Long nails dug into his shoulder and she released a shivering exhale, suddenly spread tight around him. 

“Sorry,” Shiro gasped, “Sorry, I—”

“No, it’s good, it’s so good, Shiro, it’s…” She didn’t finish that thought, just tilted her head back, exposing the column of her throat to him, and thrust down on his fingers. 

It felt different being inside her this time. Shiro could feel rougher friction than usual between their skin, probably from Allura’s wetness washing away in the water. It couldn’t build up to a slick mess like it normally would. 

It didn’t look like the roughness bothered her whatsoever. Arms crossed over Shiro’s shoulders as leverage, she fucked herself on his fingers with shameless delight, happily splashing water in all directions around her. Her body arched like a masterpiece. He couldn’t look away from the roll of her waist, the slight twist of her spine with each motion, her chest gleaming wet and bouncing to the rhythm on her hips. So graceful and so erotic that it couldn’t be _real_. How could this be his life now?

The metallic hand around her thigh squeezed fondly as two fingers twisted out softly, and three pushed back in. It made Allura’s head snap up with a jolt, made her shoulders roll, and her body tighten gently around his fingers. His untouched cock throbbed in reply, to no avail. 

Allura’s legs tightened around Shiro’s waist, she lifted her torso up higher, and brought her breasts up to his face level in a silent demand. Shiro’s lips parted, eager to take her offered nipple between them in a wet, slow, sucking kiss. Allura made a dreamy, open-throated sound that nearly melted Shiro into a puddle. Her back shook as she pulled away and shifted her other breast to his lips for the same attention, so Shiro’s metal palm slid up her spine to hold her. 

Her hips held still for this. His other hand went ahead and resumed pushing and twisting his fingers inside her. Allura teasingly dragged her stiff nipple along Shiro’s bottom lip, staring down at him. His eyes flicked up to meet her gaze, unable to resist smiling as she made his mouth chase after her breast. When he caught it gently between his teeth, she snapped. 

Her head fell back with a strangled sigh and the thighs wrapped around him trembled. He ran his tongue over her bitten nipple as a sorry-not-sorry gesture, lapping at it gently while she shook through the orgasm. Her sounds, breathless and incredible, would normally be too soft to hear much over the water sloshing around them, but the echoes of the chamber amplified them and threw them all around the vast room. 

The tension all throughout her body gradually eased, and Allura slumped her forehead down against Shiro’s with a grin on her face. Each blink brushed her eyelashes against the bridge of his nose. Shiro wondered if there was one color in her eyes no one had seen but him.

He was still afraid, all the time, that she would change her mind. One day he would make a mistake and she would remember what he is. That he was never meant to exist in the same galaxy as her. Not even in the same era as her. The statistical chances that one day they could meet, could be in the same room, (could have her eyes on him, her mouth calling _his name_ ) were so improbable they bordered on inconceivable. And yet. Shiro was here. He tried not to think of the chaotic chain reaction of misfortune that let all the pieces align to bring them here. They’d both been backhanded by a concentrated force of all the bad luck in the universe, he was sure of that. These days, Shiro wondered if luck was a pendulum, and Allura looking at him like this was the peak of its upswing.

For a moment, he forgot how to blink. Speak. Breathe. Any of that. Only his heart remembered to beat, pounding hard against his ribs at the tenderness she held his gaze with. 

“You’re not done yet,” she said.

She slid briefly against his hardness as her legs unwound from his waist, and Shiro exhaled a needy breath in anticipation. She didn’t touch him. Allura turned away from him and walked toward the shallow end. She crooked one finger over her shoulder without looking back and trusted Shiro would follow. He was already swept up in her wake before he realized he was moving.

She took long strides, each step revealing more and more water-streaked skin as she rose out of the pool, lovelier than Venus. She paused and turned to him halfway up the staircase of wide, rounded steps leading out. Shiro was right there, only three steps behind. 

Eye level with him, she reached out to cup his jaw. “What do you want to do?”

Shiro’s eyes flitted across her face for one confused second. “I—I don’t know.”

It was a stupid non-answer, one that he already regretted saying out loud. He wanted to give Allura whatever would keep her wanting him. He didn’t know what it was, but he’d do anything. Fortunately, Allura seemed to know what _she_ wanted to do and had no qualms about presenting her ideas to Shiro.

She took a seat on the first step of the pool. Even something as explicit as opening her thighs she managed to do elegantly, full of power and presence. Shiro sank to his knees, chest-deep in water. 

“Good,” she said, full of approval as he crawled up the steps and pressed his lips tentatively against the inside of her knee. “You like this, don’t you?”

“I love it.” Shiro nosed up her inner thigh and sucked on the softest part of it, right where it met her crotch. Allura hummed above him, and that spot was left darkened when his mouth pulled away. “I’d do it every day if you let me.”

“You’re wonderful at it. Why don’t I?” 

They shared a laugh beneath their breath, knowing they didn’t often get chances like this to take as long as they liked. Or chances without interruptions. The thought reminded Shiro that they’d been out in the open this entire time, in an unlocked room. Interruptions weren’t out of the question yet. The thought of it was humiliating and it sent a wave of hot arousal pulsing through his veins. Well then. He just learned something new about himself.

Shiro hid his face between Allura’s legs and focused on tracing his tongue over the sensitive skin there to take his mind off the shame and need burning in his cheeks. She slipped one lithe, muscular leg over his shoulder in welcome. His hands on the step below propped Shiro up while his tongue moved in delicate, wandering circles. 

He drew it out longer than necessary this way, until Allura’s exhales were laced with pleasure and mounting frustration. “More, Shiro…”

He hummed, “ _Mmhm,_ ” right up against her—A sensation that jolted Allura. Her back snapped up straight and she gasped, “ _Yes_.”

So Shiro hummed another curious sound into her skin, while his own skin buzzed with delight. He yearned so much for all those little affirmations from her that he was doing this right, that he was good. His tongue came out to taste her in earnest, pushed against her with hungry pressure. Shiro was lucky enough to know Allura’s taste and smell by heart now; he easily noticed the difference when they mingled with that of the pool. Warm blue-green water swished around his chin and got in his mouth each time his face dipped too low.

His gaze trailed up over her stomach, watched the glistening muscles there clench tight and her chest heave with sharp gasps when he tried something interesting with his tongue. Her shoulders were out of the pool, leaning back against the rim with her arms stretched out across the tile. Languid and effortlessly regal, she gazed down at Shiro’s face as if she couldn’t tear her eyes away. He’d rarely felt as grateful as he did now. 

“Gorgeous,” she mumbled and rolled her hips up into his mouth.

Shiro moaned into her skin once again, aching from how much he wanted to please her, and Allura’s hand clutched back of his head in response. She held it down while her hips continued to rut up into his face, reveling in the motions of his tongue, until she hit climax. Through the ecstatic moans, she laughed at herself bursting into involuntary convulsions. She always did. 

When the spasms subsided, Allura let herself slide back down into the pool, down the steps, into Shiro. He caught her just before her face went beneath the water, quickly shifting on the steps to sit her in his lap. She maneuvered into a straddle, pushing right up against his desperately ignored erection when their hips met. Shiro couldn’t hold in the embarrassing, longing sound sparked by the contact. The corner of her lip curled up knowingly.

“I needed this,” she said with a relaxed finality to her tone that made Shiro’s heart rate spike up because he was _still needing_.

“Um. Anything else you need?” He couldn’t help asking with a smile. 

“Hm…” Allura laughed softly at the obvious. They both felt how hard he was between their stomachs. “I want to ask you again. Now, what do you want to do?”

“Sorry—I—I still don’t know.” Saying it made him feel pretty dumb in front of her, but Allura’s face broke into a look of abject fondness. He didn’t get it at all, but it melted him anyway. 

She pulled him into a heart-achingly tender kiss. “Are you okay, Shiro? With this?” 

Shiro nodded, but it didn’t ease the questioning look in her eyes. He added, “God, _yes_ , Allura, I love—I love it.”

Her eyes were so full of warmth and, not desire, but outright affection. “I love it too.”

It shook Shiro to the core one more time when it hit him all over again that she was really here, this was really happening. Not shock that she _wanted_ him, but shock that there was someone this good in the universe who _cared_ about him. It made him dizzy, made his gut churn with happiness and unease.

Allura’s thumb brushed along his jaw, across his bottom lip. “You know you can ask for anything you want?”

Shiro blinked, unaware that he was supposed to have been thinking of something. He tried to buy more time by parting his lips and leaning forward to catch Allura’s thumb between his teeth. Allura humored it, but only briefly. She pushed her finger in and let his tongue swipe across the soft pad for just a second before pulling out of his mouth. 

Shiro swallowed and tried not to sound terribly lost. “I… Can I make you come one more time?”

That adoring look poured out of her again. “Let’s see.”

Her hand dipped beneath the water and slipped in between their bodies. Shiro couldn’t hold in the relieved groan when she _finally_ touched him. She was so close and staring so intently into his eyes while her hand wrapped firmly around his erection. Close enough for him to tell exactly which part of his face she paid attention to at any moment. He could see Allura’s eyes, mostly pink with a thin ring of blue around them now, roam up to watch his eyebrows clinch as her fist squeezed up his shaft. Saw them go down to watch his teeth sink into his lip when she cupped the head and twisted her hand gently. He could feel his own hot breaths bounce right back to him from her face. _Intensely_ close. 

She tugged on him under the surface of the water with a firm confidence, a fervent rhythm, that quickly had Shiro panting. She was too close and too bright, too lovely, for him to understand. With her holding his gaze as passionately as this, he just felt absolutely helpless in the face of her impossible kindness. Shiro turned away, twisting his face to the side. 

Without warning, Allura let go. The same hand that was on his dick a second ago took him by the chin and brought him back eye-to-eye. 

“Allura—” His hands at her waist scrambled and clutched uselessly.

“Don’t you like me looking at you when I do this?”

“ _Yes_ , god, it’s just—A lot.”

“Mm.”

Her hand snaked around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. With no bodyweight to hold her in place, that motion brought the rest of her flush against his chest. Pressed between them, his cock needily twitched for attention. Allura definitely felt it, because she broke the kiss a second later.

“I feel the same when you look at me, too,” she whispered, and her hips rocked gently against his stiff length.

He could hardly breathe. Not from the teasing feeling of her rubbing herself against him, more suggestive of pleasure than actually pleasurable. No, it was the admission that pulled the air out of his lungs. Shiro’s inability to understand _why_ didn’t make it less true. After all he’d been through, it couldn’t be clearer that universal forces had bent themselves backwards to pull him into the orbit of someone who cared for him, who trusted him, and who needed his care and trust just as much. Someone infinitely kind and intense and cool who knew about his damage and about all the ways he messed up and wasn’t put off by it. Someone who was in this together with him until the end, whatever the end may be. To think that he pledged his life to the princess long before he knew any of this, how could he not believe in fate?

“What?” Allura asked with a smile on her face, eyes heavy lidded from the pleasure that rolling her hips into him brought her. 

Shiro couldn’t fathom an answer. He just shook his head and kissed her. 

Allura had fallen into a heated rhythm of sliding herself up along the outside of his shaft, circling her clit on his head, then coming back down. Over and over. It felt great, but it wasn’t enough for him, mostly just a languid, needy heat. For Allura, though? Sweet sounds, more breath than voice, spilled from her mouth with each roll of her hips. She didn’t seem concerned with helping Shiro come anytime soon, not while she enjoyed herself on him first. 

The maddening tease of being so close to slipping inside her, but it never happening, had him on edge. He wanted so much to push inside her—But also wanted to keep wanting it instead of having it. The visual stimulation alone might have been enough to push him over it, but what hazy movements he could see through the water, obscured by ripples, also weren’t _enough._

He still struggled sometimes (no, all the time) to accept all the affection and pleasure she had to give him. They never really talked about it in words, so he had no clue how Allura knew that Shiro needed her to do it like this. Imperious, beautiful, and sure. He liked her taking what she wanted from him, because the things she wanted were unrelentingly generous. Watching oncoming signs of the third orgasm in the past hour creep up on her while she rolled on his lap was like basking. 

There _was_ an element of being used, of not being allowed to enter her. It was bullshit, because she had definitely ridden him until he saw god before, but the _idea_ of it as it popped into Shiro’s mind shot a pulse of heat through his core. He couldn’t examine his feelings on that matter in the moment they occurred to him, thank god, because Allura’s hand was back on him, around him (thank _god_ ). 

They kissed in short, hot bursts while Allura stroked him much the same way. Shiro had been wound up for so long that it made his body sing with tension, made his lungs stutter out a broken set of gasps, _“Oh, oh, oh”…_ and she _matched them_ with hers, a passionate feedback loop between them. It took Shiro a few seconds to connect the dots: Allura was still leaning into his cock even as she worked him over. Her breath caught in her throat each time the knuckle of her thumb brushed over her clit on a stroke. 

He couldn’t help but buck up into her touch as she quickened the pace. The sudden spike of pleasure after minimal attention on himself for so long was almost too much. He groaned out her name, so deeply pent up.

“Allura— _Allura_ , please—”

“What, Shiro?” She was barely coherent, chasing her own orgasm.

“Can I come? Please—I want—”

 _“Ah!”_ Her eyes clenched shut and shoulders lurched forward.

Allura’s grip on him abruptly went shaky and inconsistent. Climax ripped through her all at once, without any warning, and Shiro wondered distantly if he managed to spark that just with his words. She went rigid, poorly reigning in convulsions against him as her forehead dropped to his shoulder. Her escalating moans reverberated off the tiles, drowning him in validation. Shiro jerked his hips up, too desperate and too close to wait for her to collect herself. He was a levy at its brink, struggling not to break. But he wanted her to say it.

“ _Allura_ ,” he pleaded, voice deep and urgent.

“Oh, sor—Yes, come now.” The clever hand around him snapped back to attention, tugging and twisting with deliberate intention.

Sometimes waiting for permission felt as good as the thing itself.

His orgasm came swift as a punch (something Allura had also given him before, and he enjoyed _a lot_ ). It snapped his head back, exposed the taut lines of his throat, straightened the hairs on the back of his neck with a bone-deep shudder that swept down his back and burst at the base of his spine.

Heat rose. The world dimmed. Bliss washed over him. A soft kiss on his exposed throat reminded him that Allura’s face was still buried in the crook of his neck. 

She mumbled against the wet skin there, “Didn’t mean to make you wait for it.”

Shiro would’ve laughed if he had the breath to spare for it. “It’s _really_ fine.”

Her lips trailed up the side of his neck, over his jawline. She gave him a long, languorous kiss full of everything Shiro thought he wasn’t meant to have. He slid a hand up into her flattened hair, thumb rubbing circles behind her ear.

“Can I say something I’ve been thinking?”

“Of course,” Shiro said.

“I just…” She leaned into his touch, cheek markings still bright pink from the afterglow. “I just thank the universe every day that someone as good as you found me.”


End file.
